A Scarred Past
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: Lin is the little shy girl that no one realy knows. Thats the way she wants to keep it. No one is suposed to get close to her but after one mistake she is torn between descisions of eternal abuse, theft and death. Can someone save her from a scarred past. Sumary sucks. A Lin/Toph fic. Contains Lin/Bumi friendship. This is an experemental fic. I will see how it turns out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So Ive decided to publish this fic for awhile now and it wasn't really the first crossover I had in mind, but hope you enjoy it. This story is wriiten mostly from Lin's POV she is about 7-8 years old and I made my sentences look that way ok? In this fic Toph adopted Lin later on ok? Deal with it.****Warnings! Child abuse!Dont like it don't read.**

Chapter 1:Chance

My life has always been awful. I don't have friends. Mommy would barely feed me. I am not loved. Mommy and Daddy dont even like me. Will that ever change? Will they always hurt me?

_'I guess so.'_ I Wished I was wrong. Daddy said I was always wrong._ 'So is there a change we can be a family?'_

My parents were fighting again and I was shoved into my shut the door letting it make a hard noise. And he locked the door. I couldn't get out and I bit back a sob. I got up and banged on the door. I yelled for them, but they didn't came.

I turned around and limped to my bed. Even if it was only a mattress. It was all I have in my room. That and my clothes, scatered on the floor. My side began to hurt. I hoped it wouldn't bleed again. It made my clothes sticky.

All dirty and bloody. I cried, but I shouldn't. It would upset my parents. If I did they would come back and hurt me again! Why do they do that?Why do Mommy and Daddy fight? Why do they not love me?!

The hurting places was everywhere! That's why I don't go to school that much anymore. Mommy said that it made me look ugly. It wasn't my fault was it? Was I bad? They said I was. It that why they hurt me? I don't want to get hurt!

I want my mommy to read me bedtime stories ,kiss me good night AND to go to an earthbending school, but I teach myself. It is the closest thing I have to something good :My earthbending. Mommy and Daddy can't bend and they don't like me doing it. The kids at school don't like me either and I don't like them. They look at me funny.

Mommy says that it is because of the two cuts on my face. Did it bother them? But it wasn't my fault! I was mine. My parents told me so. Daddy came home very strange one night. He couldn't walk right and kept bumping into things. He looked happy and it made me happy too.

I went up to him and sudenly he was very mad. Was I bad then too? It had to be because he cut me with a broken bottle. It was smelling funny. It was only him and me at our house. He didn't hit me like all the other times, but he threw me against the walls. I couldn't get away. For him it was funny so I didn't say anything.

Also it hurt a lot and wouldn't go away. It still hasn't. Mommy didn't do anything so I just left it. Bothering her about it wasn't smart. I learned that a lot. If I did it would make them sad or angry.

Can someone help them that they won't be sad anymore. We will be a family then! Who would help them? Who helps people? Those metal guys! They help the City, don't they? Can they help us be a family?

When I was door was open and I got out. It was dinner time and I felt a bit excited.

I found her sitting on the couch, eating! My eyes widend. I was so hungry!

"Momma. Can I have some too?"

"I fed you two days ago you ungrateful thing! If you weren't born maybe we wouldn't be on the verge of starvation!

"But I'm hungry now and it is dinner time. I want some! I want some!" I demanding looking angry. They werent starving I am! The feeling turned to me being afraid. I was taking steps back when she told me : "Here. Now." And pointed in front of her.

I shook my head. Quickly she got up. I wanted to say sorry, but before that. Mommy slapped me in the face. Again. I fell to the hard floor and looked up, tears in my eyes.

"You don't order me around. Understood?"

I nodded and went back to my room. I was angry I had to do something and I punched the walls, making holes in them. Quickly I became tired. I was getting less strong every day. Soon I fell asleep feeling hurt and confused."

The next morning I woke up early and headed to the bathroom. Washing up and getting ready for school was one of the many things I did on my own.

I had to be careful when getting a bath ready, only using cold water. When I am allowed outside my room this would be the first thing to do. I had to be careful. Once I didn't check the water and I got burned.

I closed my eyes wanting the memory to go away. They never do. Nightmares always stay there. I wondered if I ever had a normal dream.

When I was done I put on some long sleeve shirt ,pants and a scarf to hide the right side of my face. The other kids can't see my body. They will ask what happened and that has nothing to do with them. Why can't they just mind their own business. Luckily I didn't forget my books. If I did I would be in trouble.

"Mommy!" She didn't answer me when I saw her. Doing nothing as usual. "I know who can make you happy And let us be a family again." She looked up from what she was reading, looking annoyed. " I don't want to make you sad. I know who can help you not be sad or angry anymore." She didn't say anything. Was she listening to me?! "Those metal people! The ones who swing on those metal ropes we-"

She took hold of my shirt and pulled me up. " Do you want us to go away? After all we did for you!"

I was confused. _'What did I do?'_

"We will discuss this when your father gets home. Now get out of my sight."

"But-" I tried.

"Get that ugly face ready and go to school!"

Tears were streaming down my face again, but I did what she said.

The school was a few blocks from here. I was used to walking, but everyday it was harder.I also had to look out for Sato mobiles and triads. Now with my bad foot it was even worse, but I won't ask for help! '_It was being...weak. That was wrong.'_ Daddy said. I wanted to do one thing right! So I stayed on my own. I didn't need anyone else. I didn't _want _anyone else.

It took longer ,but when I got there the classes and playground was empty. No one was here yet. Every thing was quiet.

I went to my tree ,at the very edge of the playground and hid behind it. No one can see me there. This is my place where I can be alone. No one can get near it they have everything they want. Why my hiding place? It is not theirs.

After a few minutes kids came .I quietly watched them play.I frowned. _'It is so unfair! Everything is unfair! They have all they want.'_ I realized then why.

Momma alway said it is because they are weak! They need al that to life. I don't, but I do want it. Does that mean I'm not really strong?

_ 'They are bad! What makes it even more unfair. They don't get punished! They get loved and they don't deserve it!'_ My anger got more and that's when we were called inside.

I was last to enter. I shuffeled into my class room and took my seat. At the very back in the corner.

"Good morning class." The teacher said. I didn't like her much. She was strict and not as nice as the other teachers. The kids greeted back, but I kept quiet. I didn't trust her.

"Today we are going to discuss a very important person and a piece of history."

_' I don't care.' _I thought and began to draw some pictures in my book. Most of them were just swirly lines and other stuff. The hours went by and I was now looking out of the window. I spotted some birds outside. I wished I could join them. They were living life out there. While I can't go anywhere else but my home and this place.

A ball of paper hit my face and landed on my desk. Frowning I searched for the person two did that. I found a boy, a few years older than me. Also in the back of the class at the otherside, smiling wildly at me. I looked back at him with my best angry look, but it made him smile even more!

Not everyone in a class room is the same age. We learn about the same stuff. When we are thirteen everyone is in the same class.

I threw the paper back at him, but I missed.

He shot a paper ball at me again, with a slingshot made for om taped together paintbrushes and pens.

I caught it before it hit me. These days everything wants to hit me.

_'He is so not going to get away with this!'_ I wrapped my eraser in another paper ball. For extra impact. My nice throw got a yelp from him and a frown.

This continued for a few minutes. It was kind off...nice. Atleast until...CRASH!

He broke a window with what ever was hidden in that ball. The whole class turned around and gasped. _'What is their problem?'_

"BUMI!" She yelled at him. I sunk deeper into my chair. "I have had quite enough of your shenanigans! You along with her." She pointed at me and the nice feeling turned to fear and disappointment.

"Can stay after school tomorrow cleaning the class! I will personally write a note to your parents. Bumi you will be bringing your parents!

'_A note! What will they do to me if they found it!? My parents can't see that! They will...will.'_ By now I was very afraid.

The time to go home came. I didn't want to go home! I stood I front of a road near the school. Not wanting to go further.

"Hey." A boy ,along with four other said to me. I gave them an angry glare. Their group is one of _them_. Who is really mean to me.

"Winter was three months ago. Haven't you noticed?" He taunted and other kids snickered.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled, but he didn't listen.

"Awwww is the baby now sad?" More snickering.

It made me mad. I was hurt enough at home. Why do they have to do it too? Was I that bad and ugly? I turned away from them, trying to ignore him.

"Now she wants to be alone. All cuddled up with mommy."

"Leave me alone!" I screamed and shot a boulder at him. He was shot away a few feet. This time it wasn't me that was getting hurt. It was them! He got up and his other friends attacked. They weren't benders, but their kicks and punches were enough. I shot more rocks at him they were smaller, but I didn't care. I wanted to get away from this if I can even get up.

The other kids started to pull me up. The deep cut from a knife began to open. I was in pain again! I though other kids were nice, But they weren't. They are beating me. Why? All I wanted to know is why!

"Lemmie go!"

I wriggled out of the grip and ran away. Back home.

When I got there. I opened the door and saw Daddy and Mommy talking.

"She almost gave us away. To the Police."

"What?!" Daddy looked very angry. His green eyes were wide and his long,black hair was messy. Unlike Mommy who's brown eyes were...calm? " Where is she?"

"At school you idiot were else-" She was quiet when she saw me. I was worried and afraid when he came at me. The note was forgotten.

"I didn't mean to. Im sorry!" It didn't help. As quickly as possible I ran to my room.

He was faster and grabbed me by my shirt. Hoisting me up. He said:"Listen here child! Don't you dare say anything! Don't talk at all. If you do you will regret it." The shirt started ripping.

I was thrown back into my room after another hit in the face. He wasn't done. Daddy started kicking me while I lay on the floor. I tried to make a shield,while hiding my face. I was too tired. Tired and...weak. Skin began to open where the kicks and hits landed. When he did stop. My throat hurt from all the sreaming.

I didn't get up. I couldn't move my arm. My wrist got hurt very badly. I didn't hear what they said then. Only the slamming of my door.

I started sobbing. Careful not to hurt my hand. Tears went down my face. Making me ignore the pain.

_'No one wanted me.'_ I thought they never will.

**A/N: Should I continue? Yes. No. Ideas for this fic is always apreceated and so are reviews. If I get a good feedback I will update in a week so. If not than I will first finish another fic. Do you know how much this fic is killing me from the inside. Im still not sure what the rating should be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Warnings: Nope this chap is as safe as you could get in this fic. Enjoy!**

Bumi huffed as he entered his room, throwing his bag carelessly on the floor. Today did not work out for him- again. He got in trouble- again.

Just a few steps into his room and Bumi tripped over a tiny piece of wire he sat. When it tied around his foot he was pulled up into the air.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed. The boy completely forgot of his trip wire. It may be a bit of over reacting, but no one is allowed in his HQ. Besides his mom and dad.

He couldn't let his brother and sister get their hand on his plans. He was a smart boy and a master prankster.

Feeling around on the floor he searched for anything of use. When cut loose by his trusty sword, he landed with a _thump_ on the floor. Most boys wouldn't have something like that in their possession. When you grow up with the Avatar as a dad a war hero as a mother, uncles and aunts. You would want to be like them.

Not to mention his two bending siblings. Being the only non-bending child of the Avatar, he felt like he was useless at times. His uncle Sokka, also the Council man wouldn't let him feel like that. After a quite a number of swordmanship lessons and matches, he began to feel he truly belonged. Turns out he was a natural warrior. Therefore eliminating that feeling of depression. He smiled at the thought. He loved his uncle Sokka he was so funny and smart. One day he wants to be just like him.

When he remembered his day at school and the events that triggered a spoiled day, Bumi yet again had a sour expression on his tanned face.

_'Stupid teacher. Stupid girl. Why'd she get me into trouble?'_ He thought by himself, collapsing into an always welcoming bed.

When the aroma of cooked food could be smelled, he headed for the kitchen. He didn't see Kaya or his little brother Tenzin. They were probably outside, practising their bending. When her saw his mother, Katara busy with a couple of acolytes. He began to hope that he would be ok.

Anyone wanted to escape a scolding from their mother.

_'If mom doesn't bring up-'_

"How was your day at school Bumi? Made any friends?" The waterbender asked, serving him a vegetarian dish.

The boy inwardly groaned. _'Why does she always have to asked the exact same question?'_

"Yeah. Sure." He stated with a forced grin. "I did so good today." He paused to think what he may say next. "That the teacher wants to meet you guys. At school. In person tomorrow after school."

There was no point at lying to them, but the truth could wait. That is if he could escape mother's intuition.

He got a disbelieving look. "Bumi." She started. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" He insisted, but her death glare was too much to be ignored.

"I may have. Uh. Broken a window."

"You did what?!"

The master's son cringed. There was her dreaded temper.

"It wasn't my fault. It was hers."

"Hers?"

"This should be interesting."

Gazes diverted to the young monk and the thirteen year old waterbender.

Bumi gave them a look of annoyance, but the Avatar's wife's glare stayed on him. His mother was more calm now, but still angry.

The non-bender would give anything to escape this lecture.

"Sweetie I'm home!"A loud, cheery voice filled the area.

_'Thank the spirits!'_

His father was home, much earlier than expected too. Although he was the Avatar who defeated the Fire Lord and ended a hundred year war. His work was never done and usually continued till late in the night.

A mid- thirty year old Katara gave him a long look and said: "We will discuss this at dinner. From now on I will be picking you up at school along with Kaya and Tenzin."

Just as the boy sighed in relief, the family bombarded their father with hugs and joyous cries of the days accomplishments. For Kaya and Bumi it was harder to get their father's attention than Tenzin.

They couldn't compete with the only airbender born in over a hundred years. You get used to it. He supposed. Watching the airbender bought anything his heart desired over the years. Getting so much of their dad's attention. Not that the Avatar didn't love all his children. He did!

When the young warrior, saw the masters heading out. He saw this as a chance to go and prank the other acolytes, don't forget his brother and sister. He gave a sly grin.

"So tell us who is her?"

"And you did you break a window?"

"She is no one and that is none of your business." He snapped

"That isn't the impression I got." Kaya said teasingly.

"Yes, if you caused trouble. How could she be involved?" Tenzin enquired. Maintaining a half neutral and curious expression.

The waterbender giggled, eyes sparkling. "Don't tell me you two are romantically involved. That would be the-"

"Shut up Kaya!" He insisted. "It's just this shy girl. No one knows her. Now leave me alone."He said and trudged away. Sure the kid loved teasing others, but if it was him being teased he got mad. He had his mothers temper.

He didn't tell Kaya or Tenzin anything else. They are all still in the same school, even if this was Kaya's last year there. They would have to figure out the rest.

The next hours of the day he spent all by himself, away from his annoying siblings. When supper time came the dining room was full of people. His mother, father ;Aang, their children, aunt Toph and uncle Sokka.

In the middle of eating their second course: "So Bumi is there anything you want to tell your father."

Aang raised his eyebrow, looking at his son. Sokka looked up, Toph listened intentionally.

"Well I met someone new today."

"That's great son!"

"He broke a window today and got the poor girl in trouble-" Katara finished for him.

"A girl eh?" His uncle joined the conversation. "Well let me tell me one thing. Back in the day your uncle Sokka here was an expert-"

"Ha!" Toph exclaimed, numbing his arm with one swing of her fist. "Look who is giving him advice. This idiot couldn't even save a girl from drowning."

"Come on Toph, I told you I was sorry." he repeated the appology to his friend. "And what is it with all the interruptions." The Councilman demanded. Recalling what his sister told him he asked:"How'd you do that anyway Bumi?"

"I used a catapult I built myself." He explained proud at his handy ability, not making eye contact with either of his parents.

"Nice." Both grown ups said, smiling.

"Sokka. Toph!"

"Oh. Is that one of the things you told us not to encourage." The Chief asked the master.

"Relax sis, we all know a warrior's instinct-"

"Instinct!"

"Again with the interruptions."

Sokka's younger sister stared daggers at him.

"Honey. I think you are exaggerating a bit." Aang finally said. That was partly true. Because he is having trouble at making friends, she didn't want him to make a worse impression.

"It was merely an accident he wouldn't do something like that on purpose, right Bumi?"

The boy nodded.

"Excuse me, but the vibrations beg to differ."

"She started it-"

"Wrong again." Toph corrected.

Again the water tribe warrior added a comment."Ok stop showing off miss I-am-the-greatest-earthbender-of-all-time."  
"Not my fault captain Boomerang has nothing to brag about." Came the reply with a confident smirk.

Bumi looked up for his plate. "Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. I should've done it."

"That's right and you need to apologize to her." Aang agreed.

"I wonder how that is going to play out. When she isn't shy, I hear she can have quite the temper." Tenzin added.

"The earthbender right?" Kaya asked Bumi.

Toph raised an eyebrow in question.

"Toph do you have a twin sister we don't know of." The warrior joked.

The bender hit him full force in the stomach and his chair went down with him.

"You should invite her over. It is time you made some friends."

"But dad." He moaned. Sure she was one of the few that didn't think he was just a goofball. Mostly since they haven't spoken, but it still seemed strange.

"No, buts."

"Fine."

"Come on it is time to go to bed." Katara got up and ushered the kids to their room.

"I'm not tired!'

"The lucky ones."

"No kidding I'm working my butt off!"

"Poor officers." Sokka made a mocking sad face. Not that the blind earthbender could see it.

Aang chuckled at his two best friends' actions. "No one is better for the job."

"You got that's right Twinkles."  
"Toph can you please cut it with the nicknames?"

"I'm the greatest earthbender not a miracle worker."She boasted.

That made the Avatar pout a bit, but the joking conversation continued for a while.

* * *

"He's becoming a threat."

"No kidding."

"Who's that Aang?" Katara asked now back from finally putting the kids to sleep.

It has been weeks and it seems like a new crime boss emerged. Sources detect he is known as Yakone, leader of the Triple Treat triad.

New victims are discovered, killed in a still uncommon or more of an unwanted way. Bloodbendending. All causes point towards him. The subject was still uncomfortable for the waterbender. So the rest of the adults chose to gave her a different answer.

"Just some criminals, needing arrest."

"Honestly after all the work you do for the city, I thought you would take a little break." She confessed, heating up some tea.

"I wish."

* * *

"I wish I had never threw that or all of these."

"Well you should've thought about that earlier." Aang said, ruffling the blue eyed boy's wild hair.

The teacher nodded and walked of to have a private discussion with his parents. Just when the three of them were all gone, another kid entered the room. Yes, that strange little girl. Who is always dressed wrong for the weather, keeping to herself when it wasn't with a furious explosion of aggression.

She glanced at him quickly and stared sweeping. Her movements were slow ,the boy noticed instantly that she looked tired. Very tired, but mostly he noticed the swollen cut or bruise near her eye.

He chose to ignore it. After a good number of minutes of continuos cleaning, the quietness was starting to anoy him.

"So what is your name? You probably know mine since I always get into trouble." He joked. "Were your parents just as mad as mine?" He couldn't think of anything better to say.

The eight year old stopped her sweeping...Only to continue afterwards.

"Ok. So have any uh brothers or sisters?" He couldn't believe the subjects he is bringing up.

"What do _you_ care?"

"I-"

"Just leave me alone." She demanded.

"Hey that isn't fair. I was just trying to be nice."

Yet again she stopped and looked up at him. The warrior's gaze went to her forrest green eyes, then to the cut.

"What are you looking at!?"

"Sorry." He said quickly. The lad was so confused. He didn't know how to talk to her.

_'This is stupid! How can dad ask something like to invite her over? She doesn't want me even looking at her." _He furrowed his brows, adding a look on his face that looked like he was pouting with a clenched jaw.

After a deep sigh, the girl gave a gohst of a smile at the strange sight. "I'm Lin."

"Whats so funny?" The smile returned.

"Your face."

"It is not!"

"Is too."

"Well your-" Bumi halted the sentence. The girl in front of him now looked sad. He teased a lot of people and they got over it,but Lin's expression held genuine dissapointment. Why should he care?

"Limping." He remarked.

She took a few steps away for him.

"How did you get that?"

"Fell out of a tree." She mumbled.

"You should let my mom heal that. She is a waterbender. Once she fixed my broken arm." Lin looked at him with wide eyes. "I fell out of a tree." He said sheepishly.

"Bumi time to go." Katara called entering the classroom.

"Coming. Where's dad?"

"He left early. The council called an emergency meeting with him and won't be back till late."

He nodded.

"It is about time you showed up." The teacher said to the girl.

"Oh uhm. This is Lin."

She looked at Bumi's mother timidly, but didn't say anything.

"Well it is nice to meet you. Please tell your parents that I'm sorry that he had to drag you into trouble like that."

She only nodded.

"Oh yeah. Lin kind of fell out of a tree and hurt her foot. I told her you could fix it."

* * *

"There you go. Looks like you and Bumi have something in common. Kid She somewhat joked.

Again the earthbender just nodded, but easily you could see that she was greatful.

"My dad." Bumi started wondering if he should continue with his father's request. When he spotted Lin's cold glare on him. The uncertainty became even more. "Said I should invite someone over. We could pick you up after school. So do you want to come or not?"

The waterbending master didn't know what to think, of her son's rather lousy attempt at an invitation. She cleared her throat.

"Of course if it is alright with your parents."

Her glare didn't soften, but it took her awhile to reply. Was she wondering what decision to make? Her glare went from him to his mother. The girl nodded in approval, but didn't seem so sure of herself.

_'Can't she ever give a normal reply?'_

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." When the ten year old looked up, his earthbending friend or acquaintance she was already gone. Out of sight, but not out of his mind. What is it with this shy girl that always left him wondering,confused, wanting to get to know her more?

If only he knew that Lin felt the same way.

**A/N: There is the second chapter. With a bit of Linumi. The next ones will have Lin and Toph interacting. There will be less Lin/Toph moments than I hoped I am inserting a new main character. Can you guess who? Reviews would be the best birthday present ever! That's right no longer 13, but 14. I'm getting g old :D. One last thing If I were to write a sequel would you be interested?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third chapter. So sorry if it isn't as good this chap was really hard for me to write. I don't know why, but it will get better again. I am also currently busy with exams so yeah all my free time goes to writing. I may redo this chapter, but it is highly unlikely. I just thought you guys deserved an update. Thank you so much for all the support! Oh and who likes the new cover image? Took me awhile, but I think it's pretty good.**

**I do not own any show of any kind.**

**Warnings: The usual ,but not that bad. Until chapter 6 everything will be abuse free...sort off. After that...**

Chapter 3:Not so bad

_ 'Cold so c-cold.'_ I closed my eyes. _'Don't think. Just. A little more. Then I could. Could go inside. Go to sleep. Sleep...'_

I was outside in our backyard. It wasn't used much. I tried to get out when I could, to practice. I can't do that very long. I always get tired easily. When people came. I would stay outside. For hours. Was I so bad that...that Mommy and Daddy didn't want...me to be seen?

I felt a drop of water n my face. It was going to rain. Hugging my legs: _'It's going to be alright.'_ A voice said in my head. I knew it was right. I survived cold nights. Snowy nights outside. I was strong, I didn't need anybody. I wasn't weak. Just...tired and completely wet.

I can wait. Wait and get rained on...

Hours went by I was still outside. I coughed. It seemed to wake me up a bit. Sick. I was also getting sick.

The door flew open and slammed against the wall. Stepping in, I was treading mud along with me.

I sighed. This is my chance. I still didn't know if I wanted to go. Why did I said yes? I shouldn't have. Now I had to ask Daddy. If I could go with Bumi. I walked over to him.

"Uhm. I uh."

"What is it?" He asked, drinking more of that yucky stuff.

_'Maybe this isn't a good idea. My ideas are never good.'_

"Daddy can-"

_'What if he gets angry?'_

"Well?" He looked at me.

"C-can I go out with a friend."

_'Please don't hit me!'_

He looked at me and leaned forward. I looked at the dirty floor.

"What friend?"

I gulped. "A boy I met." He chuckled. I looked at him again. "So I can go?"

"Well you would be out of the house, I wouldn't have to worry about good for nothing dirt like you. Of course you can't."

I glared at him. "Why not? It's not like you want me here!" I yelled, shaking.

'They...they don't want me, but...'

He was going to let me go. I thought he was.

"Why should I? You never do anything right and what do we do? Let you stay, keep you out of the streets. You are an ungrateful, pathetic!"

The kick landed. Body. Hurting. So .Bad.

"Please." I got ready for another hit.

He stared at me for a long time."...Alright ,but."

I wanted to squirm out of the grip, he had on my face. The one he cut and beats.

"Say one thing. Anything-and you don't have to worry about your friends, or your life anymore."

I was in shock. 'Daddy he-he will.' I swallowed. 'Kill me.'

"Got it?"

"...So I can go. With my friend." I said yes.

" Good. So I want you out of my house and out of my sight. I have important business to take care of. The last thing I need is you getting in the way."

Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad. I thought that night. All that happens is you go to the Spirit world. It is probably better there. It was late in the night, but I couldn't sleep. I wanted to. So badly, but Mommy and Daddy kept me up. After awhile their cries put me to sleep...

* * *

The next day I was nervous. After school, I met up with Bumi outside. What if I mess things up?

"Hey so your coming right?" He asked happily.

I nodded, half hiding my face behind the scarf.

"Tenzin and Kaya don't stand a chance." He said, rubbing his hands together. He probably has some kind of plan.

"Please don't tell me you are going to pull something on them."

It was Bumi's mom. She was really nice. I wish my Mommy was like that. My heart started aching.

"Maybe maybe not."

"Hello Lin. How is it going?"

"I-Hi. It's good." I lied.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now where is my other children?"

I saw Bumi's sister coming. She smiled at me. It was strange seeing everyone happy. I didn't know if I liked it.

"Are you Bumi's girlfriend?"

"No, now quit it!" Bumi stated.

"You two stop your bickering. Kaya don't tease them."

"Sorry mom." She apologized.

"Tenzin should be here any minute."

"Make that any moment mom." Another boy said, approaching. He looked about my age.

"I'm Tenzin. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, spotting me.

"What's wrong with your head?" I asked. He didn't have any hair.

Bumi and Kaya started laughing.

_'What did I say?'_

Their mom smiled a little .

"Come on you four we should get going."

* * *

"You live on the Island?" I asked Bumi when we got onto the boat.

"Yeah! It's awesome! There are a lot of hiding places and places to spar."

"Spar?"

"I can do sword fighting."

I got uneasy. "W-why?"

"He wants to impress girls and that is the only way he can do it."

"What do you know?" He asked his sister.

_'What are they talking about?'_

The boat stopped and we got off. The place was so big!

I was pulled by Bumi to his room. "Just wait until you see-Whoa!"

He was now dangling from the roof. "Maybe putting that there wasn't a good idea." There was a rope tied to his foot. He crossed his arms.

"You gonna help?"

Quickly I untied the rope. Once he landed I just stared at him. He got up and went through the things in his room. It was so...different! Everything is so clean.

Bumi had a sword and other stuff in a bag. He picked it up: "Come on." He stared dragging me down stairs. I tried to keep up.

"Where do you think you are going young man?" He halted. I almost crashed into him.

"Outside to do...things." He mumbled to his mom.

"Are those things age appropriate?" His sister said again. _'Doesn't she ever keep quiet?'_

"That is it!" She took off, followed by her brother.

I nervously sat on a chair. Next to...Tenzin. He wore yellow and red clothes. Like all the other people here. Tenzin almost looked like...

"You're an airbender." I blurted out.

"Yes I am. I thought you would know when looking at my head." He answered and smiled a little.

I got a little angry. '_Was he teasing me?' _

After more quietness: "I'm sorry for my siblings' fighting, but it is not everyday my brother comes home with a friend. This is probably his first time."

My eyes went wide. "He d-didn't have any other friends?"

Tenzin stopped eating and shook his head.

_'Food! When was the last time I ate? Three maybe four days...I'll be ok.'_

"Here you go. You're most certainly hungry." The waterbending lady said.

_'She can't see how hungry I am. I put on an extra shirt under my tunic. It was the one which didn't smell bad. Or had blood on it. Plus my scarf.'_

"You stared that bowl of noodles down, just like my brother would've."

At first I was unsure if I should eat it. Shakily I took a bite. It was really good!

A loud crash went through the room.

"What's cooking Sugar!?"

"Toph! What are you doing here?" Bumi's mom did not look happy.

I turned around. There was a lady dressed in green and a man dressed in blue.

"That is my uncle Sokka he is a councilman. My aunt Toph is the one who destroyed our door. She is also the chief of police.

"Like those metal-"

"Yes she runs the police force." He added.

This is bad! Very bad! Mommy told me to stay away from them.

_'Don't you dare say anything! Don't talk at all. If you do you will regret it.'_ I remembered what Daddy said.

"Guess who got a day off?" She pumped her fist in the air.

"The same person who's big entrance still doesn't fit the ego?"

"Can it Snoozels."

"Snoozels?" I asked Tenzin.

"She gives everone nicknames."

"Why?"

He just shrugged.

"That's great Toph, but what about you Sokka? Trial done already?"

Both of them now seemed upset.

"Yakone beat our charges and is free from custody." She gave them both some food. They sat down. I watched them the whole time.

"And who's this? Our little miss Guest ,well it is nice to meet you. Bumi couldn't- hey. Where is that kid?"

Tenzin answered. "He chased Kaya after she teased him."

"Won't be long before she starts to bring the lads home." He said.

"If her over protective mother doesn't whip them all away."

"There is nothing wrong with being protective ,Kaya is too young for boys."

I listened, but didn't understand so well.

When Bumi didn't return I went to go and look for him. I didn't like being alone with all these strange people. People I didn't trust. After a while I got lost. The place was so strange. I was in one of all the halls. When I thought I heard someone. I hurried back. I tripped and landed on the ground.

'_Ow, ow, ow.' _The pain was there again.

"Whoa! You ok kid?"

Someone tried to pick me up_. 'It hurts! Leave me alone! Let me go!'_

I turned around and tried to shunt myself away. I heard an '_oof'_ sound and opened my eyes. It was the metal officer lady. I shot her away with my bending.

"I'm sorry. I-I sorry I didn't mean to!" I tried apologizing, but I knew it wouldn't help.

She got up. "Wow kid you sure pack some punch." The lady bent down in front of me. She was smiling. "Been a long time since I got a hit that hard." My hair was ruffled. I didn't know how to feel.

"Y-you're not-not angry at me?"

The metal officer frowned. "Heck no!"

I flinched at the exclamation.

"Maybe a bit sore, but you get used to it. All that earthbending training ,am I right?"

"Uhm yeah." I rubbed my arm in discomfort. Everyone here was always smiling. All of them are happy. I'm not. _'I-they don't deserve it.'_ I told myself.

"I don't go to an academy." I confessed, not liking where this was going.

"Oh now I get it, your folks give you the daily grind." The officer chuckled.

"The what?" I asked tilting my head.

"You're one funny kid. Your parents they train you right? Work at the force?"

"No. My parents are non-benders."

_'I'm sorry Daddy please don't be mad at me.'_

Her eyes met mine, but it was different. Like she didn't see me...or didn't want to look at me. Was I really that ugly?

"You ok Lin? You seem a bit shaken."

_'Is she caring?'_ I shook the thought away. 'What do I care?'

"I don't go out much. I'm not...allowed."

"I know how that feels, my parents were like that too."

"Really?"  
"Yup. Hard to believe? I know they cared, but they wanted a perfect daughter. Not just Toph y'know."

_'She doesn't understand. Her parents cared, but...'_

"Is it ok not to be perfect?" I asked slowly. I didn't want to say something wrong.

"Of course! Hey did you see my space bracelet?"

A round dark type of metal lay on the ground. At the far end of the hall. Trying to be nice I picked it up. "Is it this?" The metal felt different.

I barely saw her face behind all that hair. How does she see between it? "That's the one- wait"

Frozen I stood there.

"The metal is bent." Her head turned my way. "Lin did you _bend_ my space bracelet?"

"It was an accident." I backed away.

"For someone who hasn't got any proper traing. To bend something like this...Kid you got stuff." Her fist touched my arm. It didn't look like she wanted to hurt me. These people were so strange. I thought I heard someone, but no one was there.

"Lin you have talent, you will make a great earthbender."

_Was she really talking to me? Maybe I should- If you do you will regret it. No! I'd get into trouble. I'm no good at bending.'_

"I don't know. I have to go." I said and ran away.

* * *

Bumi was outside when I found him. He was practising some moves with a sword. He didn't mind the windy weather. Again I coughed.

"What do you want? My aunt stopped babying you?"

Now I was confused."Did I do something wrong?"

He stopped to look at me. I returned the glare. "Yes! I watched you the whole time! You just had to bend that bracelet. Don't you get enough attention at home? Or do you just want to take my family away?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Don't you ever talk to me about my parents! You know nothing about me. Everything here is different. It- it's-_cough_. Hard. My parents don't even like my bending!"

His glare softened. "...Sorry. I don't have any friends and people tease be 'bout it. Especially Kaya. I want my parents to be proud of me. Are we...Ok?" He smiled awkwardly.

"Were ok."

He spit on his hand. I did the same and we shook hands.

"Don't you _ever_ tell anyone what I just told you!"

"Hey my lips are sealed. Sadly that is the most you said to me. To stay quiet. Y'know I don't really know how these, friends coming over thing works. What do you want to do?"

I shrugged.

"Ambush Tenzin? He should be meditating right now."

"Ok"

Later. Bumi and I had a swordfight with sticks. We played tag for a little while. When it was getting late. I listened to stories of the war. Bumi's uncle and the police officer destroyed flying ships! There was million of them. And helped to kill the Firelord. Uncle Sokka said so.

My day was never so...good.

_'Now it is over.'_

I stood outside near the boat. "Er...thanks. It was nice."

"Yeah."Bumi scratched his head. "So you want to hang out again?"

"...You...Want me to come again?"

"Uh...Yeah I guess. It was fun."

"It...was." I agreed.

"Lin you should take lessons with my aunt Toph. You'd be stupid if you said no."

"But I thought-"

"Nah! Don't worry 'bout it. Besides were friends."

"We are."

The metal bending lady turned towards me. "Alright then. So Linny want to train with the world's greatest earthbender?"

**A/N: Liked it hated it? I wouldn't blame you. **

** "Don't you ****_ever_**** tell anyone what I just told you!" "Hey my lips are sealed."**

**Sound familiar? Should Lin accept or decline the offer to train with Toph? **

**'Black Dahlia' by Hollywood Undead fits so well with the fic in my opinion. **


End file.
